


Kinktober 2020... the reckoning

by vampirepuppy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aasimar, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Bruises, Choking, Clothed Sex, Collars, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dolls, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drug Use, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Free Use, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Grinding, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Half-orc, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Latex, Leather, Leather Kink, Lingerie, Lots of Cum, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Cum Inflation, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Pegging, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Robots, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Shibari, Shotgunning, Sirens, Size Difference, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wolf hybrid, bunny hybrid, stuck in wall, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepuppy/pseuds/vampirepuppy
Summary: kinktober... featuring my boyfriend and i's horrible terrible ocs.. enjoy... or dont...... unless...?status: its slow but ongoing! ive been tired lately, so updates will be slow
Relationships: Eden Cadmus/Daniel Aberdeen, Evyn Lusterfix/Sinclaire Lyness, Florence Bennett/Antonio Owens, Florence Bennett/Benjamin Tempere, Florence Bennett/Emmett Oneil, Jinx Boucher/Benjamin Tempere, Jinx Boucher/Florence Bennett, Jonah Meyers/Jas Eyre, Marie Atkins/Isadore Hasekura, Martin Hayward/Rowan O'Hara, Miles Amari/Julius, Molly/Luciano, Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sylvera/Caoimhe, Wyatt Corbeld/Benjamin Tempere, Wyatt Corbeld/Jinx Boucher, Wyatt Corbeld/Jinx Boucher/Benjamin Tempere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Day 1: Knifeplay

**Author's Note:**

> knifeplay featuring sinclaire and evyn!  
> sinclaire is mine and evyn belongs to bunny!!!
> 
> tw for just a little bit of cutting but not much, i dont go into detail  
> sinclaire is a miserable little simp for his husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knifeplay featuring sinclaire and evyn!  
> sinclaire is mine and evyn belongs to bunny!!!
> 
> tw for just a little bit of cutting but not much, i dont go into detail  
> sinclaire is a miserable little simp for his husband

“Darling, I need you to relax.” The soft, hushed voice of his husband broke Sinclaire out from his thoughts. He blinked a few times, turning his head to look up at the brunet that straddled his back, a knife twisting through his fingers. Evyn raised an eyebrow at the blond, leaning closer to him. “Are you okay? We don’t have to use the knife if you don’t want to.”

“N-No… I wanna... I just spaced out.” Sinclaire answered, giving Evyn a crooked smile. He let his body relax beneath the weight of Evyn, his eyes fluttering shut. “You can go ahead.” He mumbled into the mattress. There was a soft hum then silence before finally Sinclaire felt the cold, sharp tip of the blade drag down his back. He shuddered, focusing on keeping his breaths even. It had been a while since they last dabbled with knives in the bedroom, but god did Sinclaire still get that same rush he got the first time they did something like this.

Evyn dragged the knife down Sinclaire’s back, letting it trace along his skin. He brought it up to Sinclaire’s bicep, adding a little pressure as he pressed it against his arm. The knife sat still for a second then dragged across, making a small, shallow cut in the other’s arm. Sinclaire groaned softly, his hips rolling down into the bed. “Oh… You like that?” Evyn teased, moving the knife down a few inches then repeated the same thing which gave him the same reaction from before. “Dirty mutt… You like it when I cut you, huh? I guess it isn’t very different from the time you got ridiculously hard when we fought and I held a knife to your throat.”

Sinclaire whimpered softly, letting out a breath he had been holding. “Y-Yeah-” Sinclaire got cut off when Evyn grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck. He could feel the knife pressed firmly to his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing against it each time he swallowed.

“Did I say you could talk?” Evyn muttered, leaning forward to get into Sinclaire’s view. He shook his head, staring up at the brunet in silence. After a second, Evyn let go of his hair, pulling the knife away. He climbed off of Sinclaire, making the blond roll over onto his back. “Take off your pants.” Evyn ordered, sitting back to pull his own pants off. Sinclaire nodded and unbuttoned his pants, quickly pulling them off. He tossed them to the side then laid back, reaching out to pull Evyn back into his lap. He rolled up against him, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Please… Can I fuck you?” Sinclaire asked, looking up at Evyn who sat there and stared at him with a cold gaze.

“You don’t get to cum.”

Sinclaire whimpered then nodded, grabbing onto Evyn’s underwear to pull it down. Seeing the slick between the brunet’s thighs made Sinclaire smile, chuckling softly at the other. He rolled against him one more time before pulling his own underwear off, his cock springing up to thump against his stomach. Evyn reached down to grab Sinclaire’s cock, giving it a few slow strokes, dragging his thumb beneath the tip. Sinclaire moaned, his hips twitching up into his grasp. “Fuck… Evyn…” The brunet set the knife down for just a second to raise his hips up, guiding Sinclaire’s cock into his hole. He was glad he took the time to prepare earlier… Sinclaire was awfully thick. Evyn sighed softly, letting himself adjust and ease his way down to the base then grabbed the knife once more. He reached up to grab a handful of Sinclaire’s hair again, pulling his head back to press the knife to his throat.

Evyn smirked at the way Sinclaire’s eyes rolled back a little, his mouth falling open. He was enjoying himself far too much for someone who wasn’t allowed to cum. “If you cum in me, I’ll edge you for months.” He lifted himself up until Sinclaire was barely inside of him then slammed back down, a small gasp of air being knocked from his own lungs. Evyn’s eyes fell shut, leaning forward slightly as he started to ride Sinclaire. He slowly raised his hips and slammed back down each time, moaning softly at the wave of pleasure that shot through him. Evyn cried out when he felt a finger press against his clit, rubbing lightly at the small bundle of nerves while he bounced on Sinclaire’s cock.

Sinclaire moaned, tilting his head up more to make the knife press further into his throat. He reached out to start rubbing at Evyn’s clit, watching the man ride him with a pace that was slowly increasing in speed. He rolled his hips up each time Evyn lowered himself to meet him and to add more friction. “Baby… Evyn.. You’re so tight.” Sinclaire mumbled. Evyn’s mouth fell open, not replying to Sinclaire as he kept bouncing on his cock. He pressed the knife harder against Sinclaire’s throat, moaning softly to himself.

“Darling… Grab my chest.” Evyn whimpered. Sinclaire listened to his request, reaching up to grab at his pecs, pinching at his nipples as well. “Oh- Yes… Yes!” Evyn gasped softly, bouncing more enthusiastically on Sinclaire’s cock. He could only keep going faster and harder, chasing after the warmth that was building up in his stomach. “Sinclaire… Puppy..” Evyn moaned again, his cunt clenching around Sinclaire’s cock. Sinclaire groaned, looking up at Evyn. He didn’t know if he would be able to last much longer with how Evyn squeezed around him. He started rubbing more quickly at the brunet’s clit, moaning lowly himself. Evyn didn’t stop even when he cried out loudly, clenching impossibly tight around Sinclaire. He let go of the knife and of Sinclaire’s hair to set both hands on his chest, holding himself up as he came with a sob. He kept bouncing on Sinclaire’s cock until he was leaning down onto his chest, whimpering softly at the waves of pleasure that coursed through him.

Evyn opened his eyes after his orgasm passed through, panting softly. He sat back up and pulled himself off of Sinclaire’s cock, sitting down beside the blond. “Thank you… You did so good, puppy.” Evyn reached out to grab the man’s cock, pumping it quickly with his focus on the tip of his cock. Sinclaire moaned, hips rolling up into his hand. “Be good and cum for me?” His request took no time at all for it to be fulfilled. Sinclaire came with a shout, his back arching up as he came, shooting ropes of cum onto his stomach and chest. Evyn jerked him off even as he came, making sure he milked him of every drop. He let go by the time Sinclaire was nearly crying, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You did good.”


	2. Day 2: Face Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring miles and julius!!  
> julius is mine! hes a sweet little robot miles made!  
> miles is bunnys!!

Sometimes working as a mechanic was a difficult job for someone as talented as Miles. He had people coming in and out of the workshop all day requesting for various things to be repaired or updated. And sometimes, you just needed to come home to your boyfriend, and let him smother your face with his thighs.

Miles stepped into the small apartment that he shared with his partner, sighing as he pulled his coat off and set it over the back of a chair. “Julius? Are you awake?” He called, kicking his boots off before he walked further into the house. He checked the living room for any signs of the blond then walked back to the bedroom. The room was lit up with a small lamp that set off to the side, and in the bed laid a lump beneath the covers with a tangle of blond hair peeking out beneath the covers. Miles chuckled softly to himself, coming over to sit down on the edge of the bed.

He pulled the covers down a little bit to see Julius’s face, smiling down at the robot. “Hello, my love.” Miles whispered softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. The poor thing looked sleepy, like he was just waking up from a good nap. He wasn’t sure how a robot was capable of being so sleepy, but Julius somehow managed to pull it off.

“Welcome home..” Julius mumbled, reaching up to wrap his arms around Miles, pulling him further into the bed. “How was work?” He asked, rolling them over so he could sit on top of the brunet and look down at him.

Miles gave a small shrug, his eyebrows furrowing at the question. “Rough… Tiring…” He looked down and reached out for Julius’s thighs, pressing his fingers into the flesh. God. If he died by being smothered by these thighs, he would die a happy man. “Care to sit on my face?” He brought his gaze back up to Julius who giggled softly, cupping his face to pull him into another kiss.

They broke apart eventually, both shifting around to get comfortable and to get ready. Julius lifted up the sweater he wore, to reveal that he already wore nothing beneath. The sight made Miles grin, grabbing tighter onto his hips to pull him closer. “Please don’t make yourself pass out again.” Julius whispered, holding himself above his face for a second. When Miles nodded to him, Julius lowered his hips and sat down onto his face. He balled up his hands, holding onto the hems of his sleeves.

Already, Julius was moaning, sinking down towards the bed as his arms lost the strength to hold himself up. “Miles…” He whimpered, reaching down to grab the man’s hair. Miles opened his mouth, groaning softly as he dragged his tongue along Julius’s cunt, running it through his folds and over his clit. He pressed the robot’s thighs together more, holding him with a grip that prevented Julius from pulling away anytime soon. “Oh- Right there… Miles-” Julius gasped out when Miles sucked on his clit, running circles around it with his tongue.

Julius rolled his hips to try and grind against Miles’s face, his mouth hanging open. He squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to ride along his tongue. “So good…” Julius reached up with a hand to grab onto the headboard, his head hanging down towards his chest. “Sir…” He groaned, tugging lightly at the brunet’s hair a few times. Julius moaned out Miles’s name, his thighs starting to quiver the longer the man teased and sucked at his clit. “Y-You’re gonna… Make me cum…” Julius panted.

Hearing the way Julius moaned and cried for him drove Miles on. He moaned lowly himself, his cock throbbing each time Julius whimpered for him. Miles tilted his head back a little, pressing his tongue up Julius’s hole which earned him a loud moan from the blond. Julius tugged more harshly at his hair, crying softly while Miles fucked him with his tongue. “G-Gonna cum…” Julius choked out between cries, his hips rolling more roughly against his face. Miles chuckled beneath him, pausing for just a second to pull a hand away, reaching down to pull his cock out with a groan.

Miles wrapped his fingers around his length, giving it a few slow pumps then went right back to eating Julius out. He swirled his tongue around his clit, making sure he hit each spot he knew that made Julius shake with pleasure. Julius’s cries and moans were soon accompanied by the low sighs and moans from Miles while he stroked his cock, his hips rolling up into his hand. He wasn’t going to last very long himself… Not when he was pent up like this.

Julius let go of the headboard to grab a second handful of brunet hair, struggling to try and keep himself grounded. He pressed himself down towards the mattress, hips twitching in a desperate and feeble attempt to get away from the pleasure that was building up and slowly becoming too much. “M- Miles… C- Close-” Julius moaned, squeezing his hips together. He rolled his hips more frequently, nearly sobbing when he finally came. Miles didn’t let him pull away during and after his orgasm, holding him as tightly as he could to drag it out for as long as he could.

Miles held onto Julius, stroking his cock much more faster. He moaned lowly, thrusting into his hand as his own orgasm drew near. A few minutes passed, and finally Miles cried out with a loud moan of his own, shooting streaks of white onto his stomach. He breathed heavily, slowly relaxing his hold on Julius to let the robot slide off of him. The blond’s face was wet with tears, and his cheeks were red. “Are you okay, Miles?” Julius asked softly, reaching down to hold his face.

He peered down at Miles with a concerned look, pouting down at him. Miles chuckled softly, groaning as he sat up, wrapping his arm around the other. “I’m okay… What about you?”

“Good…”

Miles smiled at Julius, kissing the top of his head. “Let’s get cleaned up and make some dinner.”


	3. Day 3: Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marie is mine! hes a siren and isadore belongs to bunny!! hes a balljoint doll so he can change out body parts

Isadore came into Marie’s office with a look that showed he was up to something. The doll didn’t even need to say what he had in mind; the awfully large bulge in his pants gave everything away. “Marie, sweetheart… Do you remember that promise you made me a while ago? The one where you said you’d do whatever I wanted?” The blond stopped in front of Marie’s desk, leaning onto it to look down at the siren. Marie looked up at him with a slight frown, struggling to tear his eyes away from the bulge in Isadore’s pants.

“Uh huh…” He muttered, shifting in his seat. He collected up the papers scattered along his desk then leaned back, looking up at Isadore. “What is it?” Marie crossed his arms, swallowing down the small lump that was starting to form in his throat.

Isadore giggled and leaned closer, grabbing onto Marie’s tie. “Let me fuck you open? I wanna make you cry… You treat me so well, and I figured it’s only fair for me to do the same for you, yeah?” The blond smiled innocently, pulling Marie into a kiss. “Will you be good and get on your knees for me?”

Marie whined, pulling Isadore into a kiss one more time before pulling away. He pushed his chair back and slid down onto the floor, looking up at Isadore with red cheeks. “So cute… You look so handsome like this, daddy.” Isadore crawled across the desk then took Marie’s place in the chair, turning the brunet around so he faced him. “Wanna unwrap your gift?” Marie nodded slowly, scooting closer. He set his hands on Isadore’s thighs, lightly groping them before reaching up to undo his pants. He tugged them down far enough to reveal the… Awfully large cock beneath the fabric.

“Finally putting that new body I bought to use, huh?” Marie looked up at Isadore who only grinned, reaching out to tangle his fingers through the siren’s hair. “I was wondering when you’d decide to use it.” He muttered, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the tip of his cock. Marie took the base of Isadore’s cock to hold it while he dragged his tongue along the length, pressing wet sloppy kisses along it.

Isadore moaned softly, sinking back into the chair. He watched as Marie took the tip of his cock into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut before he began to bob his head. “There you go… Getting my cock ready for your tight ass…” Isadore hummed, nudging his head further along his cock. The brunet gagged a few times the farther he took the other’s cock. His gag reflex was nowhere near as good as Isadore’s, but he at least tried. 

He groaned around Isadore’s cock, eyebrows furrowing together. He was slowly getting closer to getting to the base, but each time he tried to go any further, his throat would clench up and make him gag. “Let me give you a hand, daddy.” Isadore murmured, tightening his grip on Marie’s hair. He didn’t wait for Marie to prepare himself before shoving his head down to the base, grinding up into his throat with a loud groan. “Fuck… There you go.. Right there.” Isadore gasped, nuzzling Marie’s head into his abdomen.

Marie’s body heaved as he choked around Isadore’s cock, his hands shooting up to grab onto his thighs with sharp claws digging into his flesh. Isadore only giggled at the reaction, holding him there for a solid minute before letting Marie pull away. The man sputtered and coughed, tears rolling down his cheeks while he drooled over Isadore’s cock. Isadore cooed at him, tilting Marie’s head up to make the siren look up at him. Marie let out a quiet and hoarse whimper, his eyes filled with tears. “Poor thing… You did so good for me, though.” Isadore smiled down at Marie, moving his foot up to press it between Marie’s legs. “Look at you… So hard... “

Isadore let go of Marie, nodding towards the desk. “Go ahead and sit up there. Get yourself ready for me, alright?” Marie nodded, standing up onto shaky and unsteady legs. He grabbed onto the desk to keep himself from falling back over, sniffling as he pulled his own pants off. Marie opened a drawer, grabbing a small bottle of lube he kept in there. Isadore came in so often for occasions like this, he had to start storing the office with lube as well.

Marie got comfortable, wiping at his face before he finally coated his fingers with lube. He sat back, reaching down to press a finger to his hole. The siren groaned softly as he pushed his finger in, his head falling back as he pumped it in and out slowly. He could feel Isadore’s stare burn into him as he fingered himself, watching the man's every action. Marie added a second finger, followed by a third. He stretched himself out with soft moans, his eyes falling shut as he rolled down against his fingers, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be getting himself ready for Isadore.

“Alright, sweetheart. I don’t need you to cum just yet.” Isadore’s voice broke Marie out of his thoughts. He looked over at the blond and nodded, pulling his fingers out from himself. “Good boy.” Isadore stood up and stepped closer to Marie, trapping him between his arms. The doll leaned forward to press their lips together, humming softly, “Wanna bend over the desk for me, honey?” He took Marie’s hand, pulling him down from the desk to turn the brunet around and push him down so his chest was pressed to the desk.

Isadore smiled at the sight, taking his cock into a hand while the other grabbed at Marie’s ass, tugging a cheek to the side to look at his asshole. He tapped his ass with his cock, giggling at the whine he got from Marie. “Alright, I won’t make you wait any longer.” Isadore lined himself up with Marie then slowly pushed into him, groaning at how tight the siren. “Fuck… I forget how tight you are, darling.” Isadore moaned, sliding into him until he finally bottomed out. Marie groaned, grabbing onto the desk to keep himself steady. He laid his head against the desk, his legs already feeling weak. God, he was going to be bedridden for a few days.

The doll slowly pulled his hips back until the tip of his cock was just barely in, waiting a second then slammed into Marie. The man cried out, gasping as he grinded back into Isadore’s cock. “Isa… Oh fuck…” Marie wasn’t ready for the pace that Isadore suddenly started, slamming in and out of the siren brutally. He choked out little moans and gasps, feeling like the air had just been knocked out of him.

“Marie… You feel so good… I hope you know you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.” Isadore reached forward to grab the siren’s hair, yanking his head back roughly. “Understand?”

He cried out with moans, struggling to even form a coherent word. “Y-Yes!” Marie moaned, rocking back into Isadore with each thrust. The desk beneath him shook… Hopefully it would make it out of this alive.

Isadore hummed, using his other hand to send harsh swats across Marie’s ass, dragging his nails across his skin as well to leave behind red welts. He moaned, biting down onto his lip. It felt amazing each time Marie tightened up around his cock, squeezing it impossibly tight. He gave Marie another spank before reaching beneath him to grab the siren’s cock, giving it a few quick pumps. He rubbed his thumb against the tip of his cock, making sure to give the underside of it a generous amount of attention.

Marie’s moans picked up in volume when Isadore grabbed his cock, his hips thrusting down into his hand. He was almost sobbing with how roughly Isadore pounded into him. His cock felt far too big… But it felt too damn good. “Sweetheart… Are you already getting close?” Isadore cooed, speeding up his strokes to keep them in time with the pace of his own hips.

“Y-Yes! Isa… Please.. L-Let me cum…” Marie gasped, his back arching slightly. He choked with a sob, turning his head to look back at the doll who only smiled at him.

“No. You can’t cum yet.” Isadore gave his hair a yank then shoved his head back down against the desk, pinning the larger man down onto the desk. Marie could easily throw Isadore off and overpower him in the blink of an eye, yet he didn’t. He just remained pressed against the desk while he was fucked by this tiny little doll… It drove Isadore crazy, knowing he could make someone like Marie into a sobbing mess.

Isadore groaned, letting go of Marie’s cock to grab onto his hip. “I’m getting close, sweetheart… Gonna fill you up.” He moaned, thrusting more roughly into Marie the closer he got. He moaned, his eyebrows creased together as he bit at his lip, fighting back more little whimpers. “Fuck-” Isadore came within a few minutes, crying out loud as he pumped Marie full with cum. He fucked the siren throughout his orgasm, gradually slowing down to a stop.

He pulled out from Marie, pulling him up to turn him around. Isadore dropped down to his knees, grabbing Marie’s cock to begin jerking him off again. Marie moaned, gazing down at Isadore with a tear-soaked face. “Isa… Please... “ Marie cried, grabbing onto the desk with a painfully tight grip.

“Cum.” Marie didn’t need to be told that a second time. He nearly screamed as he came, shooting ropes of white across Isadore’s face. The doll hummed happily, opening his mouth to catch the cum. He leaned forward to take Marie’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck on the tip of his cock while he jerked the brunet off. Marie whimpered and moaned, his legs trembling after a few seconds. Isadore pulled away, smiling up at Marie who managed to get out a soft chuckle. “Was that good, sweetheart?” Isadore asked, standing up.

Marie nodded, reaching out for the chair to collapse in it. “Yeah… Really good… I’m glad I bought that body for you…” Marie looked up at Isadore with half open eyes, reaching out to take the doll’s hand.

Isadore giggled, giving his hand a squeeze. “Wanna come clean up with me?” Marie nodded, taking a second to recollect himself before finally getting back up to follow Isadore to the bathroom.


	4. Day 4: Latex/Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isadore and marie again!!

“Is this thing supposed to be this tight?” Marie muttered, looking down at the harness that wrapped around his chest. He tugged at it a little, scowling when Isadore grabbed his wrist, stopping him from messing with it anymore.

“Yes. You look hot in it too, it makes your boobs defined.” Isadore grinned, leaning back to look at Marie. The doll was wearing an outfit of his own; a latex body piece with thigh highs that squeezed his thighs perfectly. “Are you done complaining? Can we fuck now, dear husband?” Isadore reached out to grab Marie by the shoulders, shaking the siren back and forth.

Marie sighed, grabbing Isadore to tug him up into his lap. “Alright, fine.” He rolled his eyes with a chuckle, leaning in to press their lips together. Isadore kissed back much more eagerly, wasting no time at all to make the kiss rough and sloppy. He whined softly, wrapping his legs around Marie’s waist to trap the brunet there while he grinded against his lap. Isadore reached up to tangle his fingers within Marie’s hair, tugging at it lightly. He parted his lips for Marie, letting the siren’s tongue push into his mouth which made the doll groan softly.

Isadore broke the kiss a few seconds later, panting softly. He smiled and giggled, pushing Marie back onto the bed. “Try not to break this body. I like it a lot.” Isadore shifted to turn around, laying on Marie so he faced his lap. The blond hummed softly as he groped at Marie’s cock through his pants, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses to his length through the fabric. Marie groaned softly, rolling his hips up in response to the other’s touches.

“No promises.” Marie answered, pulling Isadore’s hips closer to his face. He pulled the latex to the side far enough to expose the doll’s cunt, smiling to himself at how it was already wet with slick. “So wet already.” He teased. Isadore whined in response, looking back to give the brunet a glare. Marie chuckled, pushing his legs apart some more to give himself room. He opened his tongue and dragged it up Isadore’s cunt, humming softly as his eyes fluttered shut. He pushed his tongue past his folds, circling it around the blond’s clit a few times which earned him a whine. 

Isadore bit at his lip, pushing back against Marie’s tongue while he undid his pants, pulling his cock out. He held it by the base, opening his mouth to tap his length against his tongue a few times. Isadore hummed, pushing some hair behind his ear then wrapped his lips around the tip of Marie’s cock. He shut his eyes, hollowing his cheeks as he started to bob his head, gradually working his way further and further down Marie’s cock. He moaned softly around it, his back arching when he felt Marie’s tongue push into his hole. His tongue was pretty long, and it was like absolute bliss whenever he got eaten out.

The blond moaned softly, pulling his head up off of Marie’s cock. He slowly stroked it, drooling along his length for a few seconds then took his cock back into his mouth, swallowing around it. Isadore squirmed against Marie, reaching back with a hand to grab at his ass, pulling a cheek to the side for Marie. He bobbed his head, pushing it down to the base of Marie’s cock with a muffled groan. He used his other hand to cup Marie’s balls, massaging and giving them attention as well.

Marie pulled away eventually, groaning at the feeling of Isadore sucking his cock. He waited for the doll to pull off of his length again before moving around to change positions. Marie moved Isadore onto his back, towering over the blond who grinned up at him happily. He took his cock, lining himself up with Isadore then slowly pushed into the doll with a groan. “So fucking tight…” Marie hissed, grabbing at his legs to fold the blond up. He sank into Isadore, leaning down to press himself against Isadore, pinning him in place. Isadore wrapped his arms around Marie’s neck, his head falling back into the pillows once Marie began to thrust into him.

He dragged his hips out slowly, drawing it out for as long as he could then snapped them back forward and into the other. He did this a few times until Isadore whined in complaint. Marie kissed Isadore’s neck, gradually speeding up with his thrusts. He only pulled his hips back a few inches before slamming back into the doll, burying himself deep into his cunt. Marie groaned softly, scraping his teeth against Isadore’s throat.

Isadore moaned, digging his nails into Marie’s back. He grabbed onto the harness to try and hold on, “I… Know you can go harder than that, darling.” Isadore grunted, scratching at the siren. Marie growled softly in response, speeding up even more until he was pounding into Isadore, making the bed shake harshly beneath them. The blond moaned loudly, gasping out praises and cries for Marie. He squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing a handful of Marie’s hair to pull at roughly.

Marie groaned, tilting his head to bite down on Isadore’s neck, digging his teeth into his skin. He brought a hand down to scratch along his hips, leaving red welts behind. The siren growled beneath his breath, the sound rumbling softly in his chest with each noise he made. Just the sounds that Marie made caused Isadore to clench up around his cock, squeezing at his length. Isadore cried with a moan, reaching down between them to start rubbing at his clit. He was getting dangerously close… He wouldn’t be able to last much longer with how Marie was being. “Darling… Getting.. Close-” Isadore choked out, rolling his hips up to meet the siren’s thrusts.

He cried, his back arching up to press himself against the man laid against him. Isadore held as tightly as he could onto his hair, his mouth falling open. Warmth pooled up quickly in his abdomen, and before long Isadore came, sobbing with moans that nearly poured out of his mouth. Isadore shook a little beneath Marie, forcing himself to pull his hand away from his clit just so he didn’t black out right there. “F-Fuck! Marie!” Isadore cried.

Marie didn’t say anything, groaning softly while he panted heavily. He was ruthless with how hard he pounded into Isadore… The doll didn’t think he would be able to walk for a few days at least. “Darling… Cum in me… Please, daddy.” Marie bit harder onto his neck, drawing a gasp out of Isadore. “Fuck..” He whimpered, tilting his head back to give the siren more room.

The brunet didn’t last for very long after Isadore came, his hips growing more erratic and frantic. When he finally came, Marie moaned loudly, fucking the doll throughout his orgasm. He rode it out for as long as he could, eventually slowing down and pulling out from Isadore. Marie rolled over to lay down beside the blond, reaching out to push some hair from his face. “You okay…?” Marie asked softly.

Isadore nodded, turning to wrap his arms around Marie, burying his face against the siren’s chest. “Uh huh…” He mumbled softly, curling up against the man. Marie chuckled softly, pulling him closer before bringing the blankets up to cover them.


	5. Day 5: Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring wyatt, jinx and benji!!! boyfriends!!  
> wyatt is mine and jinx and benji are bunnys!!

Benji and Wyatt had been wrestling each other in the bed, making playful jabs at each other for a little while. Then Jinx eventually joined in once he had finished getting ready for bed. It started out innocent, with the two bigger men throwing Jinx around on the bed. It should’ve been a record with how fast the wrestling match turned to Benji grinding against Jinx who only responded in a way that encouraged the blond. Benji pressed Jinx down onto the bed, pressing their lips together. Jinx reached out for Wyatt, silently asking for the other man to join in.

Wyatt chuckled softly, letting Jinx pull him closer to Benji and himself. He tilted his head to kiss along Jinx’s jawline and neck, humming softly at the way Jinx whined. Wyatt reached between Benji and Jinx, pressing his hand between Jinx’s legs to palm at his cunt. Jinx groaned, breaking the kiss with Benji to pull Wyatt into one, making Benji trade places with the brunet.

Wyatt broke away for air, panting softly as he looked at Jinx then at Benji. He sat up, grabbing his shirt to pull it off and throw it onto the floor while Benji pulled away and started stripping his clothes off as well. “I don’t wanna wait…” Jinx mumbled, wrapping his arms around Wyatt. He laid his head against the brunet’s chest, running his hands along his muscles with a soft hum.

“Alright.” He chuckled softly, laying back onto the bed with a groan. Jinx followed along, sitting on top of Wyatt with a smile. The guitarist rolled his hips against Wyatt, groping at his chest with a soft moan. Jinx shifted, reaching behind him to stroke Wyatt’s cock, humming at how it was already drooling with precum. “Here,” Wyatt handed Jinx the nearly empty bottle of lube, letting him slick his cock up with it before finally sitting up to line himself up and sink down onto Wyatt’s cock.

He groaned softly, reaching up to grab Jinx’s hips, holding onto him as he lowered himself down. Once Jinx reached the base, he leaned forward and laid against Wyatt’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep himself in place while he slowly raised and dropped his hips with soft little whimpers and moans. Wyatt groaned, lifting his gaze up to watch as Benji coated his fingers with lube to prepare Jinx for his own cock.

Jinx gasped when a finger prodded his asshole, circling around his hole before pushing inside. He shuddered at the feeling of Benji’s thick fingers, pushing back against them. “Oh fuck… Benny..” Jinx dug his nails into Wyatt’s back, dropping his hips a little more quickly now.

Benji thrusted his finger in and out of Jinx, humming as he watched him ride Wyatt. He added a second finger, then eventually a third, stretching the smaller man out. Once Jinx felt nice and loose, Benji pulled his fingers out from the other, smearing the leftover lube onto his cock. “Alright,” He grunted, grabbing a handful of Jinx’s ass while he lined himself up then pushed into his asshole with a groan. Jinx moaned when Benji pushed into him, his cunt clenching tightly around Wyatt’s cock which made the brunet moan as well.

He gave Jinx a second to adjust before he started to thrust into him, groaning each time the smaller man squeezed around his cock. “So fuckin’ good.” Benji muttered, sending multiple harsh swats across Jinx’s ass. The other cried out, burying his face into Wyatt’s neck. He moaned, doing his best to bounce on the brunet’s cock while also pushing back onto Benji’s cock. Wyatt reached out to grab onto Jinx’s hips, looking up at Benji. The blond gave him a look, nodding down towards Jinx. Wyatt hummed softly, holding Jinx’s hips up so he was kept still. At the same time, Benji and Wyatt started pounding into Jinx, causing the guitarist to cry out with moans, his back arching. Benji snickered at his reaction, leaning against Jinx more to hammer more roughly into him.

Jinx writhed under Wyatt’s hold, crying with moans. He scratched at the drummer’s back, struggling to form any words. “G-Gonna… C… Cum..” Jinx choked out between sobs, his voice muffled against Wyatt’s chest. The two men didn’t let up, their hips steadily pounding into Jinx like two pistons. Benji gradually got rougher the longer he went, spanking Jinx some more until his ass was flushed red. The blond moaned lowly, reaching down to grab a handful of Jinx’s hair. He yanked Jinx up and away from Wyatt, making him sit up with his back pressed to Benji’s chest. “B-Ben…” He whimpered, holding onto the man with one hand while the other reached down to start rubbing at his clit.

Within a few minutes, Jinx came, sobbing as he tightened up around the two. He pulled his hand away when it got to be too much, but Benji quickly rushed in to start rubbing his clit again, much more roughly to make Jinx sob with moans. He curled in on himself, panting heavily with overstimulation. Benji pulled his hand away a moment later, chuckling softly at how Jinx gasped for air, crying while he got fucked open by the drummers.

“Gonna cum soon,” Wyatt muttered, groaning softly as he rolled up into Jinx.

Benji snickered, looking down at the brunet with a raised eyebrow. “Already, Corbeld?” He teased, reaching past Jinx to grab Wyatt’s tit, massaging it roughly. Wyatt sent him a glare, rolling his eyes at the stupid grin the blond had. “Don’t need t’ get so mad over it, dude. I’m gettin’ close too… Squeezing my cock so much, Jinx.” Benji tilted his head to kiss at Jinx’s neck. The poor thing was silent, lost in the wave of bliss that was crashing over him. Occasionally he would hiccup with a sob or moan, whimpering softly under Benji’s touches.

Wyatt groaned, reaching up to pull Jinx back to his chest, wrapping an arm around him. He lasted for a few more minutes before he came, groaning lowly. “Fuck-” He thrusted into Jinx throughout his orgasm, slowing down once the wave of pleasure was gone. Benji followed his lead a few minutes after, moaning as he came. The three of them laid there, catching their breaths before eventually pulling away. Jinx groaned at the feeling of Benji pulling out of him followed by Wyatt. He hated how empty he felt now. Cum dripped from both of his holes, leaking down his thighs and onto the bed.

Jinx collapsed onto the mattress beside Wyatt, whining softly as he curled up against the brunet. “I have to take another shower now…” Jinx mumbled softly, looking up at Wyatt with big puppy eyes. “Help me get clean?” He asked softly, looking at Wyatt then over at Benji. Jinx reached out for the blond, pulling him close.

“Alright.” Wyatt chuckled, leaning down to gently kiss Jinx then Benji. He sat up, grabbing Jinx to hold him to his chest then got up with Benji, heading off to the bathroom to finally get ready for bed.


	6. Day 6: Free Use/Stuck in Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> florence... baby boy... him and emmett are mine  
> benji and tony r bunnys!  
> sorry for the delay again!!! this one took me longer than i wanted, but i think its worth it... i got a little carried away  
> i also wanna say just to be safe that this is all consensual i wont ever write noncon

Florence had overestimated how big the hole in a door was. It was jammed, and the only way into the room he needed to get to was to crawl through… A hole in the door. It was already ridiculous that he had to get into the room like this, but it was even more ridiculous when he got stuck halfway through.

The redhead huffed, pouting to himself as he practically laid there, waiting for someone to come and get him. “Hello?” Florence called out for what felt like the thousandth time, placing his hands on the door to try and squeeze out of it. His body didn’t budge… “Damn it.” Florence hit his hand against the door in frustration, kicking his legs helplessly against the door. “I can’t believe this. Who has a hole in a door?!” Florence shouted, kicking his legs harder again.

“This is a good look for you, Red.” Benji spoke up, breaking his train of thought. Florence looked back in the direction of Benji’s voice, kicking his legs out to try and hit the blond. “I knew you were wanting to do something like this, but in the band studio? Really?” Florence could hear that stupid grin on Benji’s face. It only made anger well up in him even more.

“Benjamin- Get me out of he- What are you doing?!” Florence nearly shrieked when he felt a pair of hands grab his hips, yanking his shorts down. He kicked his legs even more, whining loudly in complaint. Benji laughed, grabbing at his ass to look him over.

“Man, are you sure you didn’t plan this? You got all ready with one of those big plugs today.” The drummer grabbed onto the buttplug, twisting it around slowly. Florence gasped, unable to keep himself from melting under the pleasure. He let his head hang down, groaning softly… Damn it.

Florence whimpered, wiggling his hips to try and encourage Benji. “Fuck… I’ll… Ah!-” He could feel Benji pull on the plug, teasing him with it before finally pulling it out with a pop. “Ben…” Florence could feel his legs shaking… “Ben… Please.” Florence whimpered, mewling helplessly under his touches. Two fingers pushed into his hole, twisting around until they found those bundles of nerves and began assaulting the spot roughly.

The blond grinned with each reaction he drew out of Florence, grabbing his phone with his other hand. He took a picture and quickly sent out a text before putting his phone back up to return his attention to Florence. Benji thrusted his fingers in and out of Florence, humming at how the smaller man squirmed and moaned. He eventually pulled out his fingers and began to undo his belt and jeans to take his cock out. Benji tapped it against Florence, chuckling when he bucked his hips back, his legs spreading open for the blond. “Want my cock, Kitt?”

“Yes! Please, god-” Florence had completely forgotten about his anger and frustration of being stuck, drowning in his lust instead. He could feel his cock twitch and drool with precum, left to be neglected by Benji.

His cock tapped against his ass again, then finally he grabbed a handful of his ass, pulling a cheek to the side to press the tip of his cock against Florence’s asshole. The redhead whimpered as Benji slowly pushed into him, stretching his hole open. Not even the plug he had in him could prepare him for the blond’s girth. The stinging pain caused by his cock stretching him out brought tears to his eyes and made his cock throb. 

Benji groaned as he pushed into Florence, finally bottoming out after a second. He took the man’s hips into his hands to hold him in place then started thrusting in and out of him. Already, Benji’s pace was terribly rough. It forced out moans and gasps from Florence, making the redhead cry on the other side of the door. The drummer chuckled, letting go of a hip to start sending harsh swats to his ass. The sound of his hand hitting Florence nearly echoed through the hall, and he didn’t stop until his ass was bright red. Florence moaned out the drummer’s name, squeezing his eyes shut. All he could do is sit there and let Benji pound into him.

He moaned lowly, finally giving Florence’s ass a break once his own hand began to sting. The poor guy’s ass was red, and splotches of purple bruises were beginning to form. “Shit, you ever give the boy a break?” Benji looked up from Florence to see Emmett standing a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest while he watched Benji fuck the other with a smirk. Emmett walked closer, chuckling softly at how loud Florence was, and the soft complaints and questions about why someone else was there. “He not tell you? He gave us all a picture of your cute little ass and invited us over.” The bassist snickered, reaching down to grope at Florence’s ass. “You’re gonna be there for a while, cutie. Get comfortable.”

Emmett leaned against the door, watching Benji pound into Florence, his hips not letting up at all. “Fuck… He’s still so tight. Caught him wearin’ this.” Benji reached out to grab the buttplug he set to the side, waving it in front of Emmett’s face. The other man laughed, shaking his head with a sigh.

“Trust me, I’ve caught him wearing all sorts of shit.” Emmett reached down to grab Florence’s neglected cock, quickly stroking it alongside Benji’s thrusts. The redhead’s moans got louder and more frequent, choking out pleas between breaths. “If you wanna cum, then do it. Just know I’m gonna make you clean this mess up.” Emmett muttered, focusing on rubbing the tip of Florence’s cock.

Florence sobbed with moans, tears rolling down his face. He writhed with each touch, his thighs trembling as he got closer and closer. “F-Fuc- Ben… Ben- Em… Ett…” He could barely even speak when he came, his body tightened up and he went silent, unable to even get out a sound as he spilled onto the floor and on Emmett’s hand.

The bassist hummed, pulling his hand away from Florence’s cock after he came, wiping it off on the trembling body. Benji’s eyebrows furrowed together, groaning lowly at how tight Florence got around his cock. “Fuck…” Benji sent a couple more swats to his ass before grabbing onto his hips tightly to start pounding harder into him. Within a few minutes, Benji came with a loud moan, pumping the redhead full of cum. He pulled out once he was done, stepping back to give room for Emmett who quickly took his place.

Benji pulled his pants back up then left for just a second, returning with a towel and a marker in hand. He drew a tally mark on one of Florence’s cheeks, then wrote ‘free use’ on the other. He smiled at his work then set the marker and towel down to the side where the buttplug laid before leaning against the spot where Emmett previously was. He wasn’t just going to leave Florence here. He’d stand and watch while everyone used the other man, then once Florence was done, he would help him get out.

Emmett didn’t pay Benji any mind, not waiting to start fucking Florence. He pushed into him, hissing through his teeth at how Florence squeezed around his cock. “God… You got a good fuckin’ ass, Ren.” Emmett muttered, massaging his ass to try and soothe it from the assault of spanks he had received. He rolled his hips, fucking into Florence with short and quick thrusts. He didn’t go as fast as Benji did, but god did it still feel good. It was easy to tell that Florence was enjoying himself with how vocal he was. He was surprised that he was even able to manage to recover from his orgasm.

The bassist groaned, watching himself sink into Florence and how his hole clenched around his cock each time he pulled back. “Tony gettin’ here soon?” Emmett asked, glancing at Benji who was occupied with his phone. He gave a shrug, looking down the hallway.

“Dunno. Would he even wanna join? He’s already got two twinks to deal with.” Benji chuckled, giving Florence a quick swat. Emmett glared at him, slamming harder into Florence in retaliation. He dug his nails into the redhead’s hips, dragging them down quickly to leave behind red streaks that welted up and pooled with drops of blood. Florence cried out, sobbing on the other side of the door. His legs were starting to shake again, and with the amount of precum that leaked from his cock, it was easy to tell he was close again.

Emmett repeated this action a few more times until Florence hit the door, making Benji reach out to grab the blond’s wrist. “Enough.” He muttered, ignoring the way he glared and scoffed at him.

“Tell Tony I’m here, he’ll add a second cock to this stupid whore.” Emmett grabbed his shirt, biting onto the hem of it so he could watch himself pound into Florence more easily. The smaller man moaned, hiccuping with sobs. He couldn’t signal that he was going to cum in time before he did, shooting ropes of white down onto the floor with a loud moan. He tightened up around Emmett for a short moment then slackened up, breathing heavily. “Don’t give up now, Ren. You know you’ve gotten off more times than this.” Emmett reached around to grab his cock, jerking the redhead off just to make him thrash around and cry with loud moans.

The blond almost didn’t notice when someone spoke, blinking when he realized Tony was standing behind him, his chin set upon his shoulder. “Poor thing. You’re an asshole.” Tony muttered, snaking his arms around Emmett’s waist. Tony watched for a few minutes before finally pulling away from Emmett. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, holding it out to let it drip down onto Emmett’s cock and Florence’s asshole which made the smaller man whine in complaint. “Lift his leg up.”

Emmett paused so he could grab onto Florence’s leg, lifting it up to hook it over his shoulder. He shifted a little to give Tony room, watching the brunet stroke his own cock as he lined himself up. The position was a little awkward, but they managed to make it work. Florence moaned when Tony pushed into him, his hole clenching around their cocks. “Oh god…” He tried to relax to let Tony push the rest of the way in, but it was hard to not tighten around them. The brunet groaned softly, reaching up to grab a handful of Emmett’s hair, yanking at it.

“Go.” Emmett nodded and started rolling his hips again, moaning at how much tighter it was around his cock. Tony started thrusting into Florence not long after Emmett, his eyes fluttering shut. He was much more quiet than the other two men, panting softly while he groaned under his breath. He reached down with a hand to grab Florence’s cock, stroking it slowly which made the redhead cry out and moan. His voice was starting to sound hoarse and rough, cracking a few times if he got too loud. 

Emmett groaned, swatting at Florence’s ass to make his pale skin redden up once more. “Fuck… I’m gonna cum.” He muttered, running a hand over the scratches and bruises on Florence.

“No you aren’t.” Tony looked up at Emmett, staring at him with a cold gaze. “Not until I say you can.” He gave a tug to the blond’s hair, humming in satisfaction when Emmett simply nodded, slowing his pace down to try and last longer. He ignored the scoff from Benji, looking back down to watch as his and Emmett’s cocks stretched the other out.

After a little bit, Emmett started to whine softly, glancing over at Tony. He raised an eyebrow at the bassist, watching him for a second then finally gave a nod. Emmett groaned out a quiet ‘thank you’ and sped up, his head dropping down as he pounded into Florence, chasing after his orgasm. Florence cried out, moaning loudly at the sudden roughness. He came for a third time, sobbing loudly as he shook and tightened around the two men. Emmett hissed through his teeth, scratching Florence again when he finally came, fucking him through his orgasm. Tony followed close behind, groaning as he came as well. When they both finished, they pulled out, stepping away from Florence to look at the mess. “Thanks for that, man.” Emmett grinned, looking up at Benji who was adding two new tallymarks to Florence. He hummed in response, leaning back against the door. Tony nudged Emmett with his shoulder and began to walk off with the blond following after him.

Florence remained there for the rest of the day, and by the time he was done, he had about 10 more people come and visit. He was leaking cum, and there was a puddle of his own beneath him… He was hiccuping with soft little sobs by the end of the day, unable to even hold himself up anymore. Benji grabbed the buttplug, pushing it back into Florence then began the process of squeezing the redhead out of the door.

Benji held onto Florence once he was freed, carefully lowering him down onto the floor so he could clean the poor thing up. His face was red from crying, and his makeup had smeared from how much he cried. He had drool along his mouth, and he looked absolutely wrecked. He didn’t say anything while Benji helped clean him up. The blond gave Florence some water, helping him drink a little bit. “Are you okay, Red?” Benji asked softly, wrapping the towel he grabbed around him. Florence nodded, leaning forward to lay against Benji’s chest. “Let’s get you home.” Benji scooped the other up, cradling him to his chest then stood up and left.


	7. Day 7: Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring sasha! my horrible little angel boy! sorry its a little short..  
> i also made a twitter if ud like to stay in contact with me or something! its @/puppyicetea !!

Sasha smiled to himself as he finished drawing down the last few symbols of a summoning circle. He set the chalk down to the side and grabbed a small knife that laid on the floor, using it to cut his finger. He held his hand out over the circle, letting the blood drip down onto it. After a few seconds, Sasha pulled his hand back, watching the circle with anticipation. Much to his disappointment, there was no reaction.

“What did I do wrong..?” Sasha huffed, turning back to look at the book he had used. He flipped through the pages, studying the drawing of the summoning circle carefully. The blond was too consumed in reading the book, he didn’t notice the movement that sprouted from the center of the circle. It was only when the shadow of a large tentacle loomed over him did he notice. Sasha looked up at it with wide eyes, frozen in place. It was bigger than he thought.

The tentacle squirmed in place, and after a second, two more tentacles sprouted up, grasping around blindly. One grabbed onto Sasha’s ankle, making the angel yelp out as he got dragged towards it. A second one wrapped around his other ankle, while the third grasped around, slipping beneath his clothes to tear them off effortlessly. Sasha didn’t notice that more tentacles rose out from the ground, whimpering as they all grabbed at him, working to free him of his clothes and restrain him. “I thought- Ah!” He gasped at the feeling of something smooth and cold slide between his cheeks, rubbing a slick fluid around on him. “I-I thought there was only one!” He whined.

The angel’s cries were cut short when a tentacle pushed into his mouth, quickly shutting him up. He gagged around the appendage, tears welling up in his eyes as it started to pump in and out of his mouth, pushing down his throat to make him choke around it.

Sasha rolled his hips, desperate to get friction on his cock. It twitched helplessly, weeping with precum already… He was so hard despite having just started. The tentacle between his legs eventually began to prod at his asshole, the tapered end of it slowly pushing into him. Sasha moaned, his throat opening up some more to allow the tentacle in his mouth to shove deeper into him. He shuddered as the tentacle pushed into him, slowly stretching him out until he could see a bulge in his stomach. Sasha whimpered quietly, curling his fingers into fists to dig his nails into the palms of his hands. His wings fluttered helplessly, twitching with need.

It began to thrust into him, pulling out then pushing back into him quickly. The pace it went at was almost absurd… It was far faster than anything else he had experienced, and he felt like he was going to be split in half. The tentacle in his mouth pulled out, letting a loud porn star-esque moan escape from him. “Oh god- Fuck-” Sasha coughed harshly, drooling a little bit.

Sasha looked back over his shoulder, watching as another tentacle started to worm its way up, pushing between his cheeks to join in with the first tentacle. He cried out as it pushed into him, not taking its time as it started fucking into him with the same pace of the other one. The blond moaned loudly, letting his head fall down. He felt ridiculously full, and he was so close to coming already. “If.. You can understand me… Can you touch my… My cock?”

He groaned, opening his mouth up for the tentacle that had used it earlier, letting it slide back down his throat and fuck it. Sasha gagged a few times around it, moaning loudly each time. He was starting to lose all sense of reality, only wanting to focus on the way the tentacles pressed against his prostate and sent waves of pleasure through him.  
A tentacle eventually wrapped its way around, sliding up to grasp his cock, stroking it quickly. Sasha cried out, sobbing around the one in his mouth when he came suddenly, shooting ropes of cum out onto the floor. His body shook, unable to handle the sensation of the tentacle milking his cock and the feeling of one rubbing directly against his prostate.

Sasha tightened up around the tentacles in his ass, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe. It all felt far too good. He wished that this was how he died.

The appendage in his throat started pumping in and out faster. His jaw hurt, and it was difficult to tell if it was starting to swell up or not as time went on. Sasha gagged, tears rolling down his cheeks when it pushed down his throat even further then went still. A warm liquid gushed out from the tentacle, flowing down his throat and to his stomach. It went on for a few minutes then pulled out, traces of it still leaking out onto his mouth and face. Sasha coughed and gasped for air, left in a daze.

His cock twitched pathetically, spilling out onto the floor a second time. The angel cried out, moaning as he came again, then a third time. “Oh… G.. God…” Sasha panted heavily, his mind not able to catch up anymore. The tentacles in his ass started to speed up as well after a while, fucking him open. Then, they too pushed deep into him, shooting the same fluid from before into his ass, filling him up.

Sasha could feel a third one shove into his hole, just to fill him with cum. He looked down at his stomach, watching the way it swelled up with the amount of cum that was just pumped into him. One by one, the tentacles pulled out from his ass, leaving him to feel empty as the cum leaked out from his open hole. Sasha whimpered, unable to move as the tentacles holding onto his arms and feet lowered him gently onto the floor. They let go of him, sliding along his body as they left, disappearing to return to the place they originally came from.

The angel laid there for some time to try and recover. He felt sore, and tired from being fucked like that… At least the book wasn’t a sham. He’d have to bookmark this page for next time.


	8. Day 8: Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat eden and daniel! eden is mine and daniel is bunnys!!

“Did you really think you could get away with this?” Daniel hissed in Eden’s ear, gripping a handful of red hair. He pushed the smaller man against the wall, grinding his hips into Eden’s ass. “Did you act like a filthy whore all day just to make me fuck you? Are you that addicted to my cock?” He shoved Eden against the wall, nipping at his ear.

Eden shuddered with a soft whimper, not fighting back against Daniel. He didn’t stand a chance even if he tried. “Haah… Maybe… I.. I like how you look at me. You look so hungry.” Eden panted, tilting his head back to get a better look at the brunet behind him. Daniel growled, rolling against him again. “You’re so hard, daddy… Why don’t you fix that by fucking me?” His giggle was cut short when Daniel yanked at his hair, dragging him to the bed.

He practically threw Eden onto the bed, pinning him down against the mattress. “I wonder what you’re wearing underneath. Are you wearing lingerie? Did you stuff your cunt and ass up with toys?” Daniel grabbed at the prince’s clothes, ignoring the cries of protest as he tore his clothes off. Daniel quickly discarded the clothes, grinning when he looked over Eden.

The redhead laid sprawled out along the bed, already breathless as he stared up at Daniel. He wore a set of black laced lingerie that squeezed his body just right. Daniel chuckled softly, yanking Eden closer to him. He grabbed at his panties, pulling them to the side to rub his fingers between Eden’s folds, then into his hole.

Eden gasped, his mouth falling open as Daniel started thrusting his fingers in and out of him. He curled his fingers to push roughly up against his g-spot, humming at how Eden moaned, reaching up to grab onto Daniel’s arm. “A-Ah! Daniel-” He whimpered, digging his nails into the brunet’s arm. Daniel grabbed Eden’s wrists with one hand, pinning them up above his head to prevent the prince from moving as much.

“Look at you. You’re already soaking wet.” Daniel muttered, pushing a third finger into him. Eden moaned, his back arching off of the bed. “You’re not close already, are you? We just started.” Daniel fingered the smaller man for a few seconds longer then pulled his fingers out, reaching up to send a slap across his face. “Don’t be so loud. We don’t want to be caught, now do we?”

He nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut to try and keep himself quiet. Daniel groped at his cock through his pants, groaning softly. “Gonna fill you up, sweetheart.” He muttered, quickly undoing his pants.

Daniel pulled his cock out, stroking it with a soft moan. “Look at you fucking do to me.” He looked up at Eden, hitting his cock against the prince’s cunt. “I’m gonna fuck you till I’m sure you’re pregnant.” The brunet chuckled, pulling back to line himself up with Eden. “Gonna breed you.” Eden whimpered softly at what he said, eyebrows creasing together as Daniel pushed into his cunt. He groaned, hissing at how Eden was already squeezing around his cock. “Fuck… You’re so tight.” 

Eden gasped, watching as Daniel slowly pushed further and further into him. “Daniel...Daddy… Please..” He rolled his hips slowly, rocking against his cock. “Please breed me… Wanna be pregnant…”

The brunet groaned, bottoming out after a few seconds. He only gave Eden a few seconds to adjust before he started to roll his hip, rocking against him slowly. Gradually, Daniel started thrusting harder and faster into Eden, until he was finally pounding into the prince. Eden cried out each time Daniel slammed down into him, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold the man close. “D-Dan- Daniel!”

He let go of Eden’s hair to clamp a hand over his mouth, glaring down at him. “What did I say about being quiet?” He snapped, driving his hips down harder to make his point. Eden squeezed his eyes shut, nodding at Daniel. He tried his absolute best to not make as much noise, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes with how hard Daniel thrusted into him.

Daniel groaned, pulling his hand off of Eden’s mouth after a while. He lowered his hand to press his finger against Eden’s clit, rubbing at the small nub roughly. Eden cried out, but quickly cut himself off, covering his mouth with his own hand. He tightened up around Daniel’s cock, breathing heavily.

It wasn’t long before Eden came, sobbing quietly as he arched up, shaking a little as Daniel rubbed his clit throughout his orgasm. When it finally passed, Daniel pulled his hand away from Eden’s clit, watching how the redhead moaned, fighting to keep his volume at a low level.

“Fuck… Squeezing my cock so tightly… You really want me to breed you, huh?” He scoffed, wrapping a hand around Eden’s throat. Daniel started fucking him harder, groaning lowly. “You’re a prince, but you act like a useless whore. You’re nothing but my little toy to fuck open and breed.” Eden whimpered, nodding along to what he said. He clenched around Daniel, shuddering at the way he talked down to him. “You like that, don’t you? You like me treating you like shit, huh?”

Eden nodded, his eyes filling up with tears. “Y-Yes..” He groaned, rolling his hips down to meet Daniel’s thrusts. “I love it… L-Love you treating me like this.. Nothing but your stupid whore.”

Daniel hummed with approval, tightening his hand around Eden’s throat. He spit onto his face, grabbing onto Eden’s legs to fold them up to his chest so he could pound harder and drill deeper into the prince. Eden cried out loudly, gasping when Daniel’s hand gripped impossibly tight around his throat. He could only choke out little sounds, his mouth hanging open as he fought to get in what little air he could.

The brunet moaned, eyebrows furrowing together. “Fuck… Gonna cum…” He muttered, pushing Eden further into the bed. Daniel let go of his hands, pressing his head down towards Eden’s neck. He kissed along his skin, sucking dark hickies all along it. Eden moaned, wrapping his arms around Daniel to hold him tightly.

Daniel’s hips didn’t let up, only getting faster and more erratic the closer he got. “Eden…” He moaned, sitting up some to look down at the prince. His eyes were unfocused, and he looked like he was completely out of it.

He reached down to start rubbing Eden’s clit again, earning himself a few cries and moans from the redhead. Daniel chuckled softly, pounding Eden into the mattress relentlessly. Within a few minutes, Daniel was coming, groaning loudly as he slammed into Eden, holding onto him tightly.

Eden cried out, moaning as Daniel slammed into him. He could feel the brunet fill him with cum, and that along with the man rubbing his clit sent Eden over the edge. He sobbed with a moan, squeezing around Daniel tightly as he came.

Daniel groaned, hissing through his teeth as Eden milked his cock. He waited for both of their orgasms to pass by before pulling out of him. He let go of Eden, sitting down beside the man. “Are you okay?”

Eden nodded slowly, breathing heavily. He looked up at Daniel, reaching out for his hand. “Kiss..?” He asked softly, giving Daniel his best puppy eyes.

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss Eden. The prince wrapped his arms around Daniel, refusing to let the man go until he got his fill of kisses. When they finally separated, Daniel reached down to grab Eden’s clothes, setting them down onto the bed. “Alright… Let’s fix ourselves up and we can go lay down in your room for a while, okay?”


	9. Day 9: Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sylv is mine! caoimhe is bunnys!!!

“You sure you wanna do this, big boy?” Sylv nodded, anxiously rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. He looked up at the woman who stood in front of him, his face flushed at the sight of her being shirtless. Caoimhe chuckled, taking Sylv’s chin between her fingers. “You’ll be okay. You can stop whenever you need to.” She reassured.

Sylv took a deep breath then gave one final nod. “Okay… I’m ready.” He scooted back onto the bed, his fingers fumbling with his shirt as he took it off and tossed it off to the side. He decided to keep his pants on for now… Caoimhe could decide when he should take them off.

The aasimar climbed onto the bed with Sylv, trapping him between her arms. She was roughly the size of him, and despite being just a little smaller than him, she still intimidated the hell out of the half-orc. Sylv looked up at the brunette, slowly wrapping an arm around her neck. She chuckled softly, leaning forward to press their lips together. It took a second for them to work around Sylv’s tusks, but they quickly found their groove, the kiss deepening soon after.

Caoimhe pushed herself closer to Sylv, sliding a hand up and along his torso. She lightly groped at his muscles and pecs, humming at the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin with each movement. Sylv groaned softly, breaking the kiss so they could get air. He pulled her closer, pressing soft kisses along her jawline then down to her neck, licking and sucking at the skin.

She hummed, trailing her hand down to grab at Sylv’s inner thighs, smiling to herself at the little reactions he made whenever she touched him. The half-orc’s legs spread further to give more access to Caoimhe, silently inviting her to keep going. She complied, sliding her hand up to lightly grasp at Sylv’s hardening cock through his pants. “You’re getting hard already… So soon.” She teased with a light smirk.

Sylv whined in response, tightening his arms around her to bury her face against her body. “Shut up.” He mumbled, rolling up against her hand with a breathy moan. “Can’t… Can’t help it.” 

Caoimhe cooed at Sylv, stroking his cock slowly. She used her other hand to grab at Sylv’s pecs, massaging at the mounds of flesh while also pinching and twisting his nipples. The touches left Sylv to cling onto the brunette and whimper, panting softly. “Please…”

“Please what?” Caoimhe pulled away to look at Sylv, cupping his face gently. “I need you to use your words, Sylvera.” She whispered, smiling when his face flushed darker. Sylv swallowed heavily, thrusting into her hand with a quiet groan.

“Please.. Touch me… I want you to fuck me.. P-Please, mommy.” Sylv choked out, forcing himself to look up at the aasimar. Caoimhe sat there for a second then grinned, leaning forward to press kisses to Sylv’s face. She cooed out praises, sitting back to start undoing his pants. She tugged the clothing off, along with his underwear to free his cock.

Sylv groaned, watching as Caoimhe wrapped her fingers around his cock, giving it a few quick strokes. “Good boy… You want me to fill you up with a cock, sweetheart? Want me to make you beg like a whore?” Sylv shuddered as she spoke, biting at his lip as he nodded. He thrusted into her hand, whining when she pulled away, letting go of Sylv’s cock. “Hold on, sweetheart. Let mommy get ready, okay?” Caoimhe smiled at Sylv, getting off of the bed to go retrieve a strap-on that was laid off to the side. She pulled off the rest of her clothes then put the strap around her hips, returning to the bed once she was all set up.

Caoimhe laid back onto the bed, nudging Sylv down so he was between her legs. “Come suck my cock, baby. Then I’ll work your cute little ass open.” Sylv nodded obediently, shifting down so he could lay between her legs. He takes her cock with one hand, laving his tongue up the length of it with a soft groan. His lips wrapped around the tip, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on it and lowered his head.

She cooed at Sylv, reaching forward to tangle her fingers into his pretty red hair. “So good... “ Sylv groaned softly, gazing up at Caoimhe as he bobbed his head, cheeks hollowing each time he pulled his head up. He drooled along her length, spit collecting around his lips the longer he sucked on her cock. Caoimhe occasionally nudged the half-orc’s head down further and further, working him down to the base. By the time he eventually made it to the base, Sylv was breathless and gagging; Tears welled up in his eyes, and his eyes were glossing over.

Sylv held his head at the base for a few moments then pulled off, coughing a few times to catch his breath. He went back in, nuzzling his face against her crotch with a soft moan. He kissed and licked at her cock, trailing lower until he could lick along Caoimhe’s cunt. Sylv pushed his tongue past her folds, lapping up the sweet slick that had collected.

He only got to enjoy it for a few seconds before Caoimhe tore his head up by the hair, making Sylv cry out. “I only said you could suck my cock. I didn’t say you could lick my cunt, Sylvera.” She hissed, pushing him to the side. “Lay in my lap.” Caoimhe commanded, reaching over to grab a tin of oil. She scooped out a bit, coating her fingers with it.

When Sylv laid down in her lap and god situated, Caoimhe wrapped an arm around him to keep the man still, using her other hand to prod lightly at his asshole. The half-orc groaned softly, his hips raising for the brunette. “Already so noisy.” She chuckled, looking over to watch Sylv’s face as she pushed a thick finger into him. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid having to look at the aasimar. Caoimhe let Sylv adjust then began to pump her finger in and out of him, working him open until she was able to add a second finger, and eventually a third.

The half-orc was a mess by the time she got in a third finger. He moaned softly, his cock twitching each time she brushed against his prostate. Caoimhe hummed to herself, shifting to tighten her grip around Sylv, locking the man in place. She didn’t give Sylv any time to catch up with what was happening before roughly pushing down onto his prostate, targeting the bundle of nerves relentlessly. Sylv cried out loudly, squirming within Caoimhe’s grip to try and scramble away. “C- Cao- Oh fuck-” He moaned, fighting between rolling back onto her fingers and wanting to pull away from it all being too much. “Mommy- I’m gonna… G-Gonna cum!” Sylv cried out, sobbing with a moan.

Caoimhe pulled her fingers out of Sylv when he said he was getting close, letting go of him. “Poor thing… You can cum in a few minutes, okay?” She cooed, reaching out to grab his chin, making Sylv look up at her. She smiled at the half-orc, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re doing so good for me, darling… Are you ready for mommy’s cock?” She asked, shifting to move behind Sylv. He nodded slowly, pushing himself onto his hands and knees, reaching back with a hand to grab his ass and pull a cheek to the side, exposing his asshole for Caoimhe.

The brunette grinned at the way Sylv presented himself, grabbing onto his hips. She lined herself up with the red-head, humming softly as she slowly pushed into Sylv who groaned, his arms giving out beneath him.

“Just relax, honey.” Caoimhe cooed, reaching forward to press down between his shoulder blades. She waited until Sylv nodded for her to go ahead, drawing her hips back slowly then shoved back into Sylv. He cried out, pressing his face into the mattress to try and muffle his cries. Caoimhe grabbed onto his hair, yanking his head up to keep him from muffling himself. “I want to hear you, Sylv. Don’t hide those pretty noises.” She repeated the action from before a few times then fell into a rhythm, thrusting into Sylv.

Caoimhe targeted Sylv’s prostate, making sure to slam against it each time she pushed into him. The half-orc cried openly with moans, shuddering as pleasure ran through his body. He shifted a hand back to grab his cock, stroking it quickly along with Caoimhe’s thrusts. “Mommy…” He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Sylv groaned, squeezing around her cock tightly. He was getting dangerously close again. “Gonna.. Cum…”

“Hold on, baby… Just a few more minutes.” Caoimhe whispered, panting softly under her breath. Sylv nodded with a soft whimper, grabbing a handful of bedsheets. He rocked back to meet her thrusts, his mouth hanging open to let every noise come out freely.

Sylv moaned, shaking his head, “I can’t- Cao- Caoimhe.. Fuck-” He moaned loudly, tensing up beneath the brunette then groaned loudly as he came, shooting thick, white ropes of cum onto the bed beneath him and onto his hand. Sylv buried his face into the mattress, crying out as Caoimhe continued to pound into him, slamming against his prostate roughly.

When his orgasm passed, Caoimhe finally started to slow down, gradually easing up onto the half-orc until she stopped and pulled out from him. She took off the strap while Sylv collapsed onto the bed, panting as he laid there and caught his breath.

“How was it?” Caoimhe hummed, coming up to lay down beside the man. She wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Was it good?” Sylv nodded, humming softly in response. He looked tired now. “Get some rest,” Caoimhe chuckled softly, combing her fingers through Sylv’s hair while he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Day 10: Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jonah is mine and jas is bunnys!  
> this is consensual!!!
> 
> sorry that this one is short

Jonah sighed as he rolled onto his side, reaching around to wrap his arm around Jas, pulling them to his chest. He wasn’t able to sleep, as his body decided that it had other plans for the night. He buried his face into their neck, lightly grinding up against their bare ass. “Jas…” Jonah mumbled softly, hoping to wake them to hopefully get help. 

They mumbled incoherently, snuggling further against the brunet’s chest. Jonah gently took them, calling their name a few more times, with no response. He frowned slightly, a hand coming up to cup Jas’s face. He pressed a soft kiss to their forehead then pulled away to roll them over so their back was to his chest. 

Jonah then tugged his sweatpants down to let his cock spring free, stifling a groan as the cool air hit it. He took his cock and stroked it slowly, smearing around the precum that had beaded up on the tip of it. He pulled Jas close, slipping his fingers into the folds of their cunt, slowly rubbing it while he started to stroke himself off as well. 

Jas moaned softly, arching back into Jonah. They stirred for just a moment then drifted back off to sleep, making soft little noises every so often. Jonah had turned whatever dream they were having into a wet dream… It didn’t take very long either, as their cunt was now slick with their juices. 

Jonah pushed his thick fingers into their cunt, slowly pumping them in and out to stretch them. He spread his fingers, twisting them to brush against their g-spot to draw out more moans from the sleeping person. Once Jonah felt like they were stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess slick off onto his cock then lined himself up.

He pushed into Jas with a soft moan, their cunt already squeezing tightly around his cock. “Fuck…” He hissed quietly, pausing to look at their face, making sure they were still asleep. Jas’s eyebrows were furrowed together a little bit at the stretch of Jonah’s cock, but they remained fast asleep.

Jonah worked his way into them until he finally bottomed out, sighing softly. He tucked his head into the crook of their neck, pressing soft kisses along their skin as he drew his hips back then thrusted back into them. Unlike every other time he fucked Jas, the brunet was gentle and slow. He didn’t want to wake them up and disturb their sleep, so he had to make sure he was not only quiet, but gentle as well.

His eyes fluttered closed as he thrusted into Jas, sliding a hand up to grope lightly at their chest, teasing their nipples by rubbing them and pulling at their piercings. Jas whimpered softly, hips pushing back against Jonah to meet his thrusts. They sighed quietly, their mouth falling open which allowed soft moans to be heard. Jonah swallowed heavily, his hips stuttering; He had to keep reminding himself to not wake them up. It was almost impossible to not get lost with the feeling of their tight cunt squeezing around his cock, enveloping it with heat. 

The brunet groaned lowly, working his bottom lip between his teeth as he fucked into Jas. He grabbed a handful of their ass, rolling the soft flesh beneath his hand. “Jas…” Jonah moaned softly, his breaths starting to pick up as heat started to pool in his abdomen. He kept going, his hips picking up in speed as he started to chase after his orgasm.

Jonah came within a few seconds with a loud grunt, a hand flying up to cover his mouth as he thrusted into them, pumping their cunt full of cum. After the waves of pleasure dissipated, Jonah pulled out from Jas, tugging his sweatpants back up. He looked down at their face, chuckling softly when he saw they were still asleep. Jonah laid back down, finally tired and ready for bed. He wrapped his arms back around Jas to hold them to his chest like a small teddy bear and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Day 11: Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> molly and lucio! molly is mine, lucio is bunnys!

“Angel, come here.” 

Molly turned to look over at Luciano who laid across the couch, his legs thrown over the angel’s lap. He gently pushed his legs off and crawled up to the demon, straddling his stomach. “Yeah?” He eyed the joint Lucio held, watching as he waved his hand around, smoke lazily pouring from his mouth. 

“Closer.” Lucio grabbed Molly’s chin with his other hand, pulling him down until their faces were only inches apart. “Open your mouth.” Molly listened obediently, opening his mouth for the other, waiting for what he had in store. 

Lucio took a drag from his joint then pulled Molly closer, blowing the smoke into his mouth. “Inhale.” He grinned as the blond took in a breath, sucking in the smoke. He shuddered, then broke into a small coughing fit, his face wrinkling up with disgust. “You’re alright.” Lucio cooed, rubbing his back lightly with a hand.

Molly whimpered, looking down at the brunet with watery eyes. “Why’d you do that..?” He asked softly, setting his hands down onto Lucio’s chest. 

The demon chuckled, dragging his nails down Molly’s back. “Cuz, I thought it’d be fun. It’ll make you feel good, angel. Wanna do it again?” Molly glanced off to the side, his gaze avoiding Lucio. He was silent for a few seconds then gave a small nod, turning back to face him. A blush was starting to creep along Molly’s face, making his cheeks and neck turn pink. Lucio chuckled to himself, taking another drag then pulled Molly in, blowing the smoke into his mouth.

This time Molly inhaled more than the first, shuddering at the odd feeling that ran through his body. “You like that?” Lucio chuckled, taking Molly’s face with a hand to look him over. The blond’s eyes were already unfocused, his breathing uneven from the rush of it. “That’s cute.” Lucio hummed, combing his fingers through his hair.

Molly had always been a lightweight. He rarely ever drank, and he’s never touched drugs, but the times he has gotten into alcohol, just one little glass will mess him up.

The angel leaned back in, his lips parting to silently ask for Lucio to do it again. He happily obliged, blowing more smoke into his mouth which he quickly accepted. Molly groaned, laying his head down onto Lucio’s chest. His head felt foggy… He felt good though. 

He shifted a little, his hips subtly grinding down against Lucio. The demon picked up on what Molly was trying to do immediately, grinning widely at the angel. “Did that turn you on, angel? Are you getting wet all because I blew some smoke in your mouth?” He reached out to set the joint down, making Molly sit back up. “You want my cock, baby?” Molly nodded, his nails starting to dig into Lucio’s chest. He rolled his hips, whimpering softly at the feeling of Lucio’s cock underneath. “Say it then.”

“I.. I want your cock… Luci.. I wanna ride you…” Molly whined, leaning down to press their lips together. Lucio kissed back, biting at his soft lips with a groan. He reached out and grabbed handfuls of Molly’s ass, massaging at the flesh roughly. Molly parted his lips, inviting Lucio to push his tongue into his mouth. 

Lucio rolled up into Molly with a low moan, grinding up against him. “Fuck, angel… Look at how hard you’ve made me.” He muttered, rolling more roughly into him for emphasis. Molly gasped softly, tears welling up in his eyes. “Aww… Look at you, baby. So pretty when you cry.” Lucio cooed softly, cupping Molly’s face to make him look at him. “Cryin’ cause you want my thick cock in your little cunt?”

He nodded, pulling away to start pulling his shorts off, revealing a pair of black laced panties beneath. Lucio flat out growled at the sight, grabbing his sweatpants to shove them down far enough for his cock to spring out.

Molly pushed his panties to the side, shifting so he could grind himself against Lucio’s cock. He groaned, grabbing onto the blond’s hips tightly to guide him along. “Fuck… You’re soaked, sweetheart.” He chuckled, sliding a hand up to start grabbing at Molly’s chest. 

When he finally got too impatient, Molly sat up, rubbing his cunt with two fingers. He bit at his lip, pushing them into his hole, quickly working himself open. Finally, Molly pulled his fingers out and grabbed Lucio’s cock, lining himself up. He lowered himself, squeezing his eyes shut as Lucio stretched him open, filling his cunt completely. By the time he sank all the way down, Molly was panting softly, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“There you go, baby.” Lucio smiled up at the angel, taking his hand to lace their fingers together. Molly sniffled, rolling his hips slowly to work his way up to a steady pace where he was bouncing on the demon’s cock. Molly moaned, pushing his sweater up to expose his chest for Lucio who hummed in approval, using a hand on his hip to help him move.

Molly gazed down at the brunet, giving his hand a light squeeze as he started to speed up. His thighs burned and ached, but he kept going, refusing to slow down now. It felt too good to stop… He didn’t want to. 

The angel moaned, hiccuping with a sob, then another loud moan when Lucio thrusted up into him roughly. He grinned up at Molly, doing it again just to watch how his eyes rolled back into his head and to hear that wonderful moan he tried to hold back. Molly doubled over a little bit, dropping his sweater to set his hand on Lucio’s chest, struggling to even hold himself up. 

Lucio cooed, letting go of his hand to grab onto his hips with both hands. He held Molly up, keeping him still so he could start thrusting up into Molly. The blond cried out, moaning loudly as Lucio pounded into him. He reached between them to start rubbing at his clit, his cunt clenching up around Lucio’s cock. “T-Too fast-” Molly choked out, sobbing as Lucio steadily hammered into his cunt.

“Gonna cum, angel?” Lucio groaned, wrapping his arms to pull Molly to his chest. He rolled over so Molly was on his back then continued to pound into him. Molly moaned loudly, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt like he was going to split open, and the visible bulge that poked out in his stomach each time Lucio pushed into him didn’t help. Molly babbled out incoherent words, sobbing with moans. 

The demon groaned, kissing along Molly’s neck. He sucked a few marks along his skin before biting down onto his neck, groaning as his teeth sank into it. Molly cried out, his entire body shaking as he suddenly came. His cunt squeezed impossibly tight around Lucio’s cock, making the demon groan. “Shit…”

Lucio wasn’t going to last long now. Not with how tight Molly was around him. 

He licked the blood from his lips, threading his fingers through Molly’s hair. The poor thing could only lay beneath him and cry with soft little moans and whimpers. Lucio moaned, speeding up his thrusts even more as his orgasm drew near. “Close…” Lucio hissed, his eyebrows furrowing together. He slammed into Molly a few more times then finally came with a loud groan, rolling his hips slowly as he filled up Molly’s cunt with cum.

Molly gasped out, keeping a tight hold around Lucio, even when the demon pulled out. “You okay, angel?” Lucio asked softly, sitting up to grab the blond and cradle him to his chest. Molly nodded slowly, his eyes fluttering shut. He already looked like he was falling asleep. Lucio chuckled, combing his fingers through Molly’s hair. “Love you, Molly.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his temple.


	12. Day 12: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben and florence again!

“I don’t know what suddenly made you want to be a stupid brat, but I’m not taking your shit.” Benji tossed Florence onto the bed, scowling down at the redhead. “Get undressed.” Benji sat down on the side of the bed, watching as Florence sat up and started to pull his clothes off, setting them all down into a neat pile. 

Florence looked at Benji, giggling softly at the frustration that showed on his face. “I think you like it.” He hummed, crawling closer to take the blond’s face in his hands. Benji scoffed, grabbing Florence’s wrists in a hand then yanked him down to lay him out on his lap.

Benji massaged Florence’s ass, grabbing his cheeks roughly. “I don’t.” He put Florence’s hands behind his back, holding him still. “Count, and don’t stop until I’m done. If you fuck up, I’m restarting.”

The drummer didn’t give Florence any time to brace himself, drawing his hand back then sending it forward to spank him. Florence let out a yelp, flinching at the stinging pain, “O-One!” He choked out, looking back at Benji. The glare that the blond gave him sent chills down his spine, forcing him to look away once more.

Each spank made Florence cry out, struggling to keep himself composed enough to remember to count each swat. “Te.. Ten…” Florence shook a little, his ass already burning with pain at how hard Benji hit him. His brain felt like it was going ten times slower than normal, and his cock was starting to throb.

Florence let his head hang down, taking in a deep breath to pull himself together. Benji spanked him again, almost knocking the air out of the redhead. He wasn’t giving him any breaks like he usually did, and he kept moving his hand to different areas to make sure he hit every sensitive spot he could. He must have really frustrated Benji this time.

Benji glanced over at Florence, letting out a soft hum as he looked back at his ass. His pale skin was now a bright red, covered with spots that were in the shape of his hand. Small bruises were already beginning to form, only adding to the constant collection of bruises Florence had. “You’re just enjoying this, aren’t you?” Benji pushed his leg up to press against Florence’s cock, earning a moan. 

“It doesn’t surprise me that a whore like you would get off to this. You’re always so desperate to cum and be fucked, anything will get your cock hard.” Benji rubbed his leg against Florence, making the smaller man whimper and cry with moans.

Benji cooed, lifting his hand to send it back down, making Florence cry out, his thighs twitching and shaking with sensitivity. “Ben… B-Ben…” Florence gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Benji started spanking him a little more faster than before. He didn’t get a chance to say anything else aside from the number they were on. What was it again…? 

Benji paused, looking down at Florence, watching the redhead lock up, a look of panic coming across him. “Start at one.” Benji sent his hand down, making Florence moan loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

“One!” He panted softly, rolling down onto Benji’s lap. He was so close… Just this alone would be able to make him cum. “Benji- Fuck- T-Two.” Florence bit down onto his lip, hoping to not make as much noise as he currently was. A few fat tears started to roll down his cheeks, smearing his makeup a little. 

The blond paused for a second to switch hands, the current one already burning and sore. He adjusted his grip then started spanking Florence again. He watched how he writhed beneath him, hips lightly thrusting into his legs. Florence groaned, digging his nails into his hands to desperately hold himself together.

The next few spanks didn’t help. His mind went blank, and before Florence knew it, he was coming. Florence arched his back, moaning loudly as he rolled against Benji’s hips, riding out the orgasm desperately. “Oh fuck- O-Oh fuck.. B-Ben... Ben-” Florence hiccuped with a sob, going limp once his orgasm passed.

Benji paused, letting go of Florence’s hands to lift him up a little, turning his head to make the smaller man look at him. “Color?” 

“Green…” Florence smiled crookedly through his tears, lifting a hand to give the blond a thumbs up. 

He chuckled, grabbing Florence to sit him up in his lap. “You almost got to forty.” He wrapped his arms around Florence, shifting to lightly rub and massage at his ass. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Florence nodded, laying his chest against Benji. “I almost got past my record…” He whined softly, looking up at the blond. “Can you get me a bath ready?” Florence pouted up at him, grabbing Benji’s chin with a hand. “I’m all beat up because of a big mean drummer.” He teased, shaking his head around a little.

Benji pulled away, grumbling to himself as he stood up, holding onto Florence. “You never learn your fucking lesson…” He looked down at the redhead who still pouted at him, sighing loudly. “Fine. I’ll get a bath ready.”


	13. Day 13: Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeenx and florence again!   
> i know its not technically frottage but. now it is.

Jinx knocked lightly at Florence’s door, waiting a second before opening it to peek into his room. The redhead was hard at work, focused intently on the shirt he was sewing together. His hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and his tongue poked out a little bit with concentration. 

“Ren?” Jinx pushed the door open some more and stepped inside, smiling softly at the other as he approached his desk. “It’s time for a break,” Jinx rubbed his back lightly. 

Florence stopped, looking up at Jinx with a pout. “I’m almost done though,” He whined. Jinx chuckled softly, reaching down to take Florence’s hands. 

“You’ve been working all day, come on.” Jinx tugged Florence up, pulling him over to his bed. “Time for a break.” He fell back onto the bed, bringing Florence down with him. Jinx giggled, wrapping his arms around Florence to press kisses all over his face. 

Florence laughed softly, cupping Jinx’s face with his hands. “Okay, okay!! I’ll take a break.” He rolled over onto his back, holding Jinx to his chest. He kissed Jinx softly, smiling against his lips. 

Jinx ran his fingers through Florence’s hair, pulling away to gaze down at him. He leaned back down to kiss Florence again, humming against his lips. 

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, sliding a hand down to grope at his ass, the other hand coming up to tangle into Jinx’s hair. Florence kissed back, groaning softly into his mouth. He rolled his hips up, giggling at the way Jinx whimpered, tightening his arms around him.

Florence massaged his ass lightly, pulling away to look at Jinx with half-lidded eyes. “Care to destress with me?” He smiled, tongue poking out from between his teeth. Jinx giggled and nodded, sitting up to grind down on Florence. He groaned softly, sliding his hands up Florence’s chest, lightly grabbing at his chest. 

“Don’t wanna get messy, though. I spent so long getting ready today for the boys.” Jinx sighed, shifting a little to grind more directly onto Florence’s hardening cock. He shifted back after a few minutes, tugging Florence’s shorts down along with his own. Jinx reached down to take Florence’s cock, giving it a few light tugs which made the redhead groan softly, his head falling back into the pillows behind him.

Jinx smiled, sitting back down onto his lap, rolling his hips to rub his cunt against Florence’s cock. He moaned softly, staring down to watch as he rubbed against Florence. “Jinx… Baby…” Florence whimpered, tilting his head to look up at the guitarist. He rolled back up to meet Jinx’s hips, biting down onto his lip. “So good…”

Florence reached out to press his thumb to Jinx’s clit, lightly rubbing the nub which made Jinx moan and roll his hips harder. He rocked his hips lightly, groaning whenever he slid up against the tip of his cock. “Fuck…” Florence hissed through his teeth, circling his thumb around Jinx’s clit a little harder.

The guitarist whimpered, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up. “A-Ah… Ren..” Jinx looked up at the other, his eyebrows furrowed together. His cheeks were tinted pink, and he had a look of desperation that drove Florence absolutely insane. Florence grinded up onto Jinx with a groan, rubbing his clit more quickly. “R-Right there… Right there, Kitt..” Jinx gasped.

He chuckled softly, using a hand to pull Jinx up some so he could rub against the tip of his cock some more. Florence groaned, smiling to himself at how wet Jinx felt against him. “So good, sweetheart… Doing so good…” Florence cooed softly. 

Jinx moaned, his hips speeding up a little. “Close…” He whispered. Florence nodded, grabbing his shirt to pull it up to his chest. 

“Me too, honey.” Florence mumbled with a soft groan. He kept rubbing at Jinx’s clit, moaning as the smaller man sped up, grinding quickly against his cock. Within a few seconds, Jinx came with a cry, doubling over as he rode out the wave of pleasure. He shook a little bit, whimpering and mewling as he tried to keep grinding against Florence.

Florence was close behind Jinx, coming not long after the guitarist did. He moaned as he came, spilling out onto his stomach. Jinx sat up, panting softly as he rolled his hips much more lightly now, watching as he milked Florence of all he had. The redhead panted softly, looking up at Jinx with a small smile. 

The guitarist giggled, getting off of Florence to lay down beside him. “That was a good break.” Florence mumbled, looking over at the other with a sleepy little smile. 

“Uh huh... “ Jinx reached over to the nightstand to grab a tissue, using it to clean up Florence . He tossed it into the trash then wrapped his arms around the redhead, cuddling up against him, “Now I’m making you take a nap.” He laughed softly, pulling Florence closer.

Florence chuckled, cuddling up with Jinx with a hum. “Alright, sweetheart.” He hummed, his eyes falling shut as he drifted off to sleep.


	14. Day 14: Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> martin is mine, rowan is bunnys!  
> sorry that this is so short and that theres no porn... ive been busy but i promise the next prompt will be good! im very excited for it!
> 
> think of this chapter as an intermission... again im so sorry :(

Rowan sighed as he laid in bed, waiting for when his next appointment arrived. He rolled over onto his side and gazed down at the bag that was set to the side, frowning at it. Maybe he wasn’t going to come after all… He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. 

A knock at the door broke Rowan from his thoughts, his ears perking up with attention. He sat up and stared at the door, watching as it slowly opened, revealing a tall blond man. His tail was wagging lightly behind him, his ears pulled back a little bit. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“Martin!!” Rowan shot out of the bed and into the wolf’s arms, giggling as he hugged the larger man. “I missed you!” He whined, burying his face into his chest. Martin wrapped his arms around the bunny, pressing kisses to the top of his head. 

“I missed you too.” He mumbled, stepping forward to close the door behind himself. 

Rowan pulled away, smiling up at Martin then turned and rushed back to the bed, grabbing the bag that was on the floor. He got onto the bed, patting it to invite Martin over. 

The wolf hummed and climbed onto the bed after kicking his shoes off, sitting behind Rowan. He peered down at the bag, reaching over to pull it open to look inside. 

Rowan pulled the bag away, turning to face Martin. “I got you something! Close your eyes!” He smiled, cupping the blond’s face. He watched as Martin closed his eyes then reached into the bag, pulling out a black leather collar. He undid the clasp, sitting up to put the collar around Martin’s neck. “Okay!”

Martin opened his eyes, reaching up to touch the collar around his neck. He chuckled softly, smiling down at the redhead. Rowan kissed Martin, climbing into his lap. He reached into the bag and pulled out a leash, showing it to Martin. 

“Thank you, bunny… I love it.” The wolf smiled down at him, wrapping his arms around Rowan. He giggled, nuzzling his face into Martin’s neck, pressing kisses along his skin with a happy hum. Martin cradled him close, kissing the top of his head. “I missed you.”

Rowan whined softly, lifting his head to look up at Martin. “I missed you too…” Martin laid back onto the bed, pulling the bunny along with him. He gazed up at Martin, smiling softly at the blond, reaching out to gently cup his face, tracing over his features with his eyes. 

Martin laid there silently, the only noise that could be heard being the sound of his tail wagging lightly, sweeping and hitting against the bed. It made Rowan giggle, pulling Martin closer. He could lay here forever with him.


	15. Day 15: Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay... ive been busy and tired... needless to say, thisll be running into november

Benji was a terrible man. He was terrible for tying Wyatt up, leaving him alone and attached to a fucking machine. He was laid against the bed, his head resting against a pillow while he stared at a screen that sat in front of him. Every so often, Benji would pop up on the screen to check in on Wyatt and tease him.

He didn’t know how Florence or Jinx could take this for so long, especially with Benji controlling it. His cock was left to be neglected, weeping precum as a fairly large dildo pumped slowly in and out of him. Wyatt groaned softly, shifting a little to get it to press up against his prostate. “Fuck…” He hissed through his teeth, cock twitching with need.

“Having fun there?” Benji’s voice chimed in, making Wyatt look up at the screen to see the blond. He looked like he was outside walking in town. 

Wyatt scoffed, “Are you out shopping? Really?” He complained, squinting to get a better look. Benji raised an eyebrow, silent as he watched Wyatt. The fucking machine started to increase in speed, making Wyatt moan and bury his face into the pillow. He balled his hands up into fists, hips rolling down helplessly. 

“You were saying?” The blond laughed softly at Wyatt’s reaction, watching the way his body trembled. 

The drummer didn’t say anything, whimpering each time the dildo pounded into him. He was gonna cum again. He couldn’t take it anymore. Wyatt forced his head up to look at Benji, eyes filled with tears. He panted lightly, moaning when he came. “F-Fuck… Come home…” Wyatt choked out, rocking back against the machine. 

Benji hummed, thinking over the request. “Are you giving up?”

“N-No.”

“Then I’ll be home whenever I decide.” 

Wyatt whined, staring at the blond with a frown. “Please…” He gasped, looking back at the machine. It was speeding up even more, hammering into Wyatt at a brutal speed that nearly abused his prostate. His eyes rolled back into his head, rendering the brunet useless. He could barely talk, much less think. Wyatt let out another pathetic moan, coming a second time untouched.

“How many times have you come?” Benji asked, watching how the brunet’s muscles tensed up and relaxed. There was a thin layer of sweat along his body, and the way the rope bound around him and his muscles was… All too perfect. 

The other was silent for a few moments, the only sign of him still being awake being the quiet whimpers and gasps. Wyatt lifted his head when Benji repeated the question, much more sternly. He looked at him with hazy eyes, groaning softly. “S-Six…” Wyatt mumbled quietly. He looked ruined… The poor guy was fucked out of his mind. Benji cooed softly, making the machine slow down a few paces.

“I’ll be home in an hour or so.” The screen went blank, leaving Wyatt alone once more. An hour or so… He didn’t know if he would be able to survive that much longer.Wyatt groaned, bucking his hips. He wanted to touch his cock so badly. It almost hurt from the neglect.

The next hour dragged on painfully slow for Wyatt. He came three more times by the time Benji got home and walked into the room, cooing to Wyatt about how pathetic he looked. “Poor thing.” Benji clicked his tongue, turning the machine off. He pulled it back and rolled Wyatt over onto his back, smiling down at him.

The brunet could barely speak, his eyes rolled back as he panted. There was drool smeared across his cheek, and traces of cum on his stomach and chest. “Ben…” Wyatt mumbled, whimpering quietly. 

Benji sat down beside Wyatt, reaching out to trail his fingers along his still hard cock. “Oh, baby… Do you want me to jerk you off? Look at how hard you are, even after coming so much.” He wrapped his fingers around Wyatt’s cock, making the man gasp and whine a little louder, rolling up against his hand. He began to pump his hand, focusing mostly on the tip of Wyatt’s cock while occasionally stroking the rest of the shaft.

Wyatt was almost silent, his mouth hanging open. He could only choke out little noises and squirm beneath Benji. “Gonna cum, sweetheart?” Benji asked, speeding up his strokes. Wyatt forced his head to move, nodding as he squeezed his eyes shut. He rocked up against Benji, gasping as he finally came, spilling out onto Benji’s hand. After his orgasm passed, Wyatt fell back onto the bed limply. He breathed heavily, unable to move while Benji started to undo the ropes that were tied around his body. 

“You did so good, sweetheart.” Benji mumbled, cleaning the brunet up the best he could at the moment. “Such a good boy.” The blond climbed up onto the bed, pulling Wyatt closer to lay his head in his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting Wyatt come down from everything.


	16. Day 16: Tit fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delayyy im tired. im just going to work on this whenever i feel like it

Wyatt grunted when Benji sat down on his stomach, straddling him. He pushed up the weights that he held, hanging it onto the rack then looked at Benji with a huff. “What are you doing?” 

Benji shrugged, grinning as he reached down to grab at Wyatt’s pecs, massaging the mounds of flesh. “Just admiring your massive tits, dude. Lemme fuck.”

The brunet raised an eyebrow, grabbing onto Benji’s wrist. “Can’t you wait until I’m done bench pressing?” 

“Nope.” 

Wyatt watched as Benji scooted up closer, rolling his hips down against him. “You’re already hard? Fucking weirdo.” Wyatt scoffed, unamused as Benji grinded against his abdomen, groaning softly. He reached up to rest his arms against the bar of the barbell, gazing down at Wyatt. 

“Don’t look at me like that. You’ll kill my boner.” Benji whined when Wyatt pinched his thigh, making him rut harder against his chest. “Asshole.” He grumbled, shifting to pull his shorts off. 

Benji leaned back, groping at his cock through the fabric of his jockstrap, grinning at Wyatt. “Don’t act like that. We both know you’re gonna be hard by the time I’m done.” He teased, pulling the strap down to pull out his cock. Benji gave it a few strokes, hissing through his teeth. 

He spit onto his cock to give it some more slick then sat up, sliding himself between Wyatt’s pecs. Benji grabbed one with each hand, pushing them together so they squeezed his cock. The blond groaned, thrusting his hips slowly. “Shit… You’re too fuckin’ hot for your own good. You know that?” 

Wyatt scoffed, rolling his eyes as he watched Benji. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting hard. Watching Benji like this was… Really good. Anything about the blond was really good. He always knew how to make Wyatt melt into a puddle. “Hurry up so I can finish working out.” Wyatt reached up to grab Benji’s thighs, sliding a hand back to grab a handful of his ass.

The blond grinned at Wyatt, rolling his hips slowly. “Stop looking at me like I just broke something. You’re gonna kill my boner, dude.” Wyatt laughed a little bit at that, shaking his head with a sigh. 

“I can’t help it, you interrupted me.” He muttered, slapping Benji’s ass. The drummer grunted softly, thrusting harder against him. “You like that, huh?” Wyatt teased, sending another swat to his ass. “Bet you want me to throw you over and fuck you.” Wyatt smiled when he saw pink spreading across Benji’s face. He loved it whenever he made him blush.

Benji grumbled in response, massaging Wyatt’s pecs. He sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he rubbed against the brunet, soft little moans slipping from his mouth here and there. “Shut up.” Benji muttered, his eyebrows furrowing together. He pressed Wyatt’s tits closer to squeeze his cock more, groaning at the feeling. 

Wyatt held onto Benji, falling silent as he watched the man rut against his chest. He groped at Benji’s ass, sending a quick swat across his ass from time to time. He pulled his cheeks apart, pressing a finger against his asshole with a hum. Benji groaned softly, opening an eye to look down at Wyatt who only smiled innocently.

“I’m getting close.” Benji groaned, his hips speeding up a little. He rolled against Wyatt, his head falling forward as he worked his way closer and closer to his orgasm. Within a few minutes, Benji came with a loud groan, shooting ropes of cum onto Wyatt’s chest, and a little bit onto the brunet’s face. Wyatt whined in complaint, looking up at Benji with a glare. 

Benji chuckled, pulling away to tuck himself back in, pulling his pants back up. “Thanks for that.” He climbed off of Wyatt, palming at his cock before he stepped away and left, leaving Wyatt there covered in cum and with a hard cock.

“Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if theres any errors in my writing or in my tags!


End file.
